The basic utility knife is so named because it allows for performing general or utility knifing functions with the added convenience of easy portability. One of the most common places to use a utility knife is a warehouse in shipping and receiving departments, retail/grocery stores, and restaurants/fast food establishments. With the utility knife, workers can cut open packages, cut string or strapping material, and snip adhesive materials (e.g. tape). With all these functions, it is a tremendous bonus to be able to easily transport and store the utility knife so that it is readily available at a moment's need without compromising safety.
However, there are some drawbacks to the basic utility knife. One of the main disadvantages of the basic utility knife is that although technically it requires a single handle for use, in practical applications two hands are required. Whereas one hand operates the utility knife, often the other hand is used to brace the object to be knifed. This bracing is often necessary for two purposes: (i) to ensure that the object does not move during the cutting process and (ii) to ensure mechanical efficiency. When using a utility knife, typically the bracing hand is in close proximity to the cutting hand to approach a task in a balanced body position. Unfortunately, this violates one of the cardinal rules of utility knife safety: keep the body away from the cutting line. Even if the bracing hand is not in close proximity, a distraction or slipping of the hand can easily cut the triggering hand. Thus, although the retractable blade of a utility knife does have significant safety features, the practical use of such a knife nevertheless poses some logistical safety concerns.
Current utility knifes can also be easily misplaced. For example, when taking a brief work break, it is conceivable that the utility knife can be lost among a pile of cardboard, adhesive tape and/or wrapping tape. Another possibility is while an urgent matter springs up, the user in haste attends to the urgent matter without thought to where the knife was last used. The can lead to “borrowing” of the knife, which may ultimately never be returned.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of a basic utility knife that provides basic utility knife functions with diminished concern for bodily harm or displacement of the knife itself. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.